


Coffee & Vanilla

by Stormess



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Stormess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Samantha have been dancing around each other for the longest time without ever really crossing that line. When he comes home late from a case one night, Sam is there to comfort him and he finally decides to cross the line and give them both what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee & Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be a multi-chapter story once I get back on my feet with my writing and get caught up on everything. So please bear with me and be patient until I get things sorted out! (This was previously posted on another site, in case anyone recognizes it.) Also, please don't post this story, or any of my other works, on another site. All known characters and such belong to their creators, all else belongs to me.
> 
> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.

The latest case for Gibbs and his team of NCIS agents had been a long and difficult one. It was near two in the morning before they had solved the case and had finished all of their paperwork on the case. Solving cases was what Gibbs did best, but it pulled him away from the two things he loved more than anything else. His boat, and the woman waiting at home for him. A case a few years back had been his saving grace, when he rescued a teenage girl from a crazed seaman. He had managed to save her before she’d been killed, since that day; she hadn’t left his side even once. 

Everything was quiet at his house when he pulled his car into the driveway beside his house. With a heavy sigh, he shut the engine off and got out of the car, walking up the steps to the front door. Digging around in his pockets, he fished his house key out and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, he closed and locked the door behind him, dropping his keys on the side table. Shrugging out of his coat, he turned and hung it up on the coat rack before taking a glance around. The smell of fresh coffee lingered in the air, making him turn toward the kitchen.

Walking through the den, he stepped into the kitchen area and glanced around a little. Fresh coffee sat in the coffee pot on the far counter, with his favorite cup sitting in front of it. A smile formed on his lips and he shook his head a bit, putting off the coffee for the moment at least. Turning around, he went into the laundry room to change his clothes, and just as he expected, all of his clothes were clean and waiting for him. They were on hangers, freshly ironed, or neatly folded, as they always were these days. Pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his pants, he started work on unbuttoning it. 

A minute later, he slid the shirt off and put it into the empty basket, where the rest of his clothes soon followed. Lifting up a pair of loose, white pants, he pulled them on and turned back toward the kitchen. As he walked, the pants settled low on his hips, but he didn’t mind. Reaching the counter where the coffee was waiting, he reached out and picked his cup up. Tucked inside, there was a small slip of white paper, folded a few times with his name written on the outside of it. He smiled to himself as he pulled the paper out and sat his cup down, fixing himself a cup of coffee.

When he had poured his coffee, he took a drink and then unfolded the paper that had been in his cup. Neat, feminine, handwriting met his eyes and he wasn’t able to stop himself from smiling again. “I thought you could use this when you got home. Good work on the case, Agent Gibbs. –Sam” Putting the note down, he looked toward the stairs leading to the second floor of the house. There was so much she did for him now that she was here, some things he still wasn’t used to. He hadn’t ever asked her to do anything, and had been surprised when she started doing things for him without being asked at all.

Taking another drink of his coffee, he closed his eyes for a few moments, until the sound of female humming reaching his ears. Opening his blue eyes, he glanced around and then settled his gaze on the door that led to the basement. There was a bit of light peeking from underneath and it made him curious as he glanced to the clock. Nearly three-thirty now, she hadn’t ever waited up for him before. Coffee in hand, he walked to the door and opened it quietly, starting down the stairs to see what had her up so late.

A little way down the stairs, he caught sight of her and stopped where he was standing. She was barefooted and her long legs were left bare to mid thigh where her shite shorts started and then suddenly stopped. Covering most of her shorts was one of his old NIS shirts, draped loosely over her slim body. Long, auburn hair fell to the middle of her back in soft curls, framing her delicate face and shoulders in the way it fell. Sam was the kind of woman who had a beauty that was natural, that could make any man stop to stare at her.

Her small hands held his wood working tools with a care and practiced skill that almost mirrored his own while she worked on the boat. Never even knowing he was there, she continued to hum to herself while she worked, sliding the sander over one of the rails in a smooth motion. Since he’d known her, he hadn’t ever caught her down here alone, not until now. Shaking himself out of his awed state, he came on down the stairs and sat his coffee on a worktable to her left.

Quietly, he came up behind her, a warmth filling him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her soft hair. For a moment she tensed up, but relaxed just as fast and leaned back into his embrace. Their relationship was, and had been, borderline sexual for a long time now, though he’d never taken her to his bed. Putting the tools down, she slid her hands over his with a soft smile, “I missed you Agent Gibbs, it’s good to have you home.” 

Pulling her closer against him, he swept her hair away from one side of her neck and kissed softly up to her ear, “I missed you too, Sam, but call me Jethro.” A shiver rolled through her body and she tilted her head to one side for him, “Please don’t tease me, Jethro…” Her voice was soft as she spoke to him, already starting to melt into his arms. It wasn’t unusual for her to act this way; she was always submissive when he was near her intimately. For a long time now, he had known that she’d started to fall in love with him, and it was a feeling he already had for her.

He paused to think over his options for a moment, keeping her held tightly in his arms for now. Time had passed quickly, and she wasn’t a little girl anymore, she’d grown into a woman over the few years she'd been with him. Nothing was there that said they couldn't be together if they both wanted it badly enough, and he was sure they both felt the same about it. Throwing caution to the wind, he turned her to face him and backed her up against the frame of the boat. Sam blushed but didn’t back away from him, her small hands reaching up to rest against his bare chest. Their eyes met and his hands took hold of the hem of the shirt she was wearing, lifting it up slowly.

She held her arms up and allowed him to pull it off over her head, causing her hair to cascade down over her bare skin. Looking back at her, he tossed the shirt to the side, drinking in the sight of so much bare skin. Dipping his head down, he captured her lips with his in a heated kiss, dipping his tongue between her lips to slide over hers. Sam was melting where she stood, enjoying the feel of his bare skin against her own, loving the way he was kissing her now. Slowly, she slid her hands up his chest and wound her arms around his shoulders, parting her lips a little more with a soft sigh against his mouth. 

Gibbs held her close to him, gently sweeping his tongue into her mouth to tease her over and over again. He groaned softly at the taste of her, she was just as sweet as the first time he ever kissed her two years ago. By sheer force of will, he dragged his lips from hers and moved to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes, softly biting her lower lip as she slid her fingers into his hair. As always, she was honest with him, showing him she enjoyed his attentions right now, that she trusted him completely.

Taking his time, he covered every inch of her neck in soft kisses, wanting to make this a night to remember for her. She was melting under his touch, not used to this new side of him. Their normal interaction was a hug, or sometimes a quick kiss from him just to let her know he still cared. When he finished with her neck, he moved down lower, pausing at her breasts. Like all of her, they were soft, small enough to fit into his hands, perfect just like she was.

He was slowly learning every part of her as well as he could, wanting to know everything about her. Gently, he brushed his thumbs over the nipples, watching her catch her breath as her body reacted to his touch. She whimpered softly, wanting more from him, frustrated with his slowness, “Jethro, please don’t tease me like this…” Sam begged him softly, trying desperately to get him to continue this. Lifting his head, he leaned in and caught her lips again, catching her soft sounds in his mouth now.

After a moment, he dropped his hands away from her breasts and settled them on her lower back. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again, lightly rubbing her bare chest against his. If anything, he could admit that she was at least willing and eager right now. Reaching down, he took the backs of her thighs into his hands, lifting her off of her feet easily. Pulling her legs around his waist, he waited until she locked them before adjusting his hold and pressing their bodies together tightly.

Leaving his coffee on the table, forgotten, he turned and hurried up the stairs, not able to be patient anymore. Sam was in just as much of a hurry as he was, urging him to get to the bedroom soon. He came into the kitchen, his entire body on fire because of the woman in his arms. Pausing, he readjusted her, pulling a whimper from her mouth that made his control almost snap into a million pieces. More urgent than before, he hurried down the hallway and then up the stairs toward his room. 

Carrying her inside, he kicked the door shut to his room, it was dark inside and the only light was from the moon outside. Walking over to the bed, he laid her down and stood back for a minute, just looking down at her. Reaching out, he gently slid her shorts off of her and then froze where he was. She wasn’t wearing a single thing underneath them that night, not a single thing. A blush crossed her cheeks, but she didn’t try and hide herself from him, letting him look if he wanted to.

Taking a light breath to calm himself a little, he reached to his hips and pushed the loose pants off, stepping out of them. Sam lost her breath when he dropped the pants he’d been wearing that night. Green eyes traveled over his bare skin with obvious appreciation for what she saw in front of her. Gibbs was nearing his late forties, more than twenty years older than she was. His age didn’t bother her though, and it certainly didn’t show on his body, the man was still all muscle.

He had broad shoulders, a strong muscled chest, and lines of muscle all over his body that made her mouth water at the sight. Lightly licking her lips, she dropped her gaze a little lower than she’d intended at the moment. She wasn’t a virgin, hadn’t been for a long time now, but she felt like one right now. Pulling her gaze back up, she watched as he stepped toward the bed. A shiver went through her at the look in his eyes, directed completely at her.

Putting a knee down on the bed, he took hold of her hips and easily slid her to the center of the bed. Sam bit her lower lip as she watched him spread her legs apart and then crawl between them. Their eyes met for a moment before his mouth gently attacked the sensitive skin between her legs. She threw her head back, crying out his name, not able to keep from voicing her appreciation. Her body tensed up at the sudden assault of pleasure she was feeling because of him, hands gripping the sheets beneath her.

She was trembling all over because of him now, her heels setting in against the bed, toes nearly curling. Moving his arms, he slid them under her legs, getting a firm grip on the upper part of her thighs to hold her still. This was the kind of woman he needed, the kind his heart could actually love. Everything about Sam was beautiful and honest, she never held anything back from him. Closing his eyes, he gently tugged her closer to him, focusing all of his efforts on pleasing the woman beneath him.

It was taking all she had to remember how to breathe; the hot wetness of Gibbs’ mouth was driving her insane. He was taking his sweet time though, the ache and the pleasure getting to her so much that there were tears in her eyes. She was whimpering softly between soft cries of his name, begging him to let her climax. Removing his mouth from her, he leaned up, letting his fingers replace his mouth. Sam let out a choke cry, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she tried to draw a breath into her lungs.

A moment later, she was crying out his name, her eyes closed tightly, her back arched and every bit of her body tensed up. Gibbs watched quietly as she fell apart in his arms, loving the way she reacted with him. Moving his hand from between her legs, he slid his hips against her, leaning up on his arms above her. Slowly, green eyes opened to look up at him, breathing heavily as she gently dragged one of her legs along the bare skin of his side. Reaching up, he took her hands into his, meshing their fingers together and then stretching her arms up so that her hands rested next to her head.

Shifting his lower body, their eyes met and he pushed his hips forward, sliding into the tightness of her body in one movement. Sam lost the ability to breathe as he slid inside her, filling her so completely. Her hips lifted up, begging him to slide deeper into her body, needing him more than she’d ever needed anyone before. Setting his jaw tightly, he complied with her wishes, pushing gently until he was completely settled inside her. It was almost uncomfortable for her, not used to having a man fill her body so perfectly, so completely.

He stayed still, watching the emotions, the sensations she felt, dance in her eyes as she adjusted to him. There had been women before her, but there would never be a woman after her, not after this. It had taken him this long to find the other half of his heart; he would fight to keep this one. Slowly, he started to rock his hips into hers, not even sliding out of her, just gently moving against her. She whimpered, her eyes fluttering closed as her legs squeezed tight against his hips. That was an unexpected thing, he knew she would still be sensitive, but she was on the verge of climax again.

Deciding he’d made her wait long enough, he slid out a little and then pushed back into her. He was pleased when he heard her cry out his name again, groaning softly from the near painful sensation of her body squeezing him. As soon as she relaxed enough for him to move, he set the pace, watching as she writhed beneath him. She made a beautiful picture there on his bed, a light blanket of sweat covering her softly tanned skin. Her hands clenched his tightly as he moved against her, the soft sounds coming from her mouth urging him on. No secret, he wasn’t as young as he used to be, but he was determined to see her climax one more time before he did.

Letting go of her hands, he slid his own down to her hips, holding her nearly hard enough to bruise, but not quite. Moving up on his knees a little more, he changed his pace, slowing a little, but using more forceful thrusts into her. Samantha felt like she was going to shatter into a million pieces, she’d never been so excited in her entire life. He was doing everything right to make her lose her mind to pleasure in his arms. Softly, she bit her lower lip, tipping her head back as he pushed deep inside, grinding his hips against hers.

For a man so much older than her, he definitely knew his way around a woman’s body, knew just how to make her snap. He repeated the action again, this time dragging a cry of pleasure from her mouth in the process. Closing his eyes, he continued, repeating the action over and over again until he had her crying out each time. Tears slid down her cheeks while he moved, her hands clenching the sheets so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were white. She just knew if he didn’t let her climax soon, she’d die from the sheer pleasure of it all.  
Gibbs thrust hard, sinking deep inside the body beneath him, groaning softly as he closed his eyes against the pleasure. She couldn’t hold on any longer, her back arched up off of the bed, her mouth falling open, crying out his name. Her heels dug down against the mattress, pressing and grinding her hips up against his. Somehow, he managed to hold on, pressing her back down against the bed as his body tensed up. A soft moan escaped his lips as he finally let go, emptying warm cum into her waiting body. She shivered against him, desperately trying to calm herself down a little after their lovemaking.

Carefully, he untangled her hands from the sheets, softly kissing her palms and then the top of her hands. Lifting himself up a little, he slid out of her, watching the slight wince that crossed her face. Laying down beside her, he propped his head up on his arm, looking down at her, gently rubbing her abdomen. She was so sore she could barely move without hurting, it wasn’t a bad hurt, but she wouldn’t easily forget about being taken to his bed. Turning her head, she looked over at him, blushing when blue eyes met green.

He laughed softly and gently hauled her against his chest, laying down on his side with her cuddled against his chest. “Did you think I’d let you off so easily?” His voice sent shivers down her spine and she curled in closer to him, ignoring the dull ache between her legs. “I think you did it on purpose, Jethro.” She said back to him as she pressed a soft kiss onto his chest, loving the feeling of being in his arms now. His lips brushed over her forehead and she felt him smile, “I love you, Sam, I’m not as young as I used to be, but I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy.” 

Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away quickly, “You already make me happy, Jethro. I wouldn’t still be here if I didn’t love you too.” Reaching down, he tugged a blanket over them and then settled back down. “Looks like I have to start making another boat now.” He said quietly, making her laugh as she settled down in his arms and closed her eyes, “How are you going to get it out of there anyway?” Gibbs laughed and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, “One of these days I’ll show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.


End file.
